dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Krillin
Krillin (クリリン) is the life-long best friend of Goku, the husband of Android 18 and the father of Marron. Krillin is one of the most powerful beings and gifted martial artists on Planet Earth of the Seventh Universe and is a courageous and faithful ally to Goku and the defenders of Earth. Krillin is currently the new master of the 'New Turtles Martial Arts School' and is the mentor to Rukido the youngest son of Gohan. Krillin is one of the main protagonists of Dragonball: Next Future. Personality Originally a jealous and selfish person, Krillin did not respect rules when confronted with Roshi's training. After a short arch-rivalry between the two (years later, Krillin even admits that he hated Goku at first), he becomes Goku's best friend and his selfish and jealous personality becomes more kind-hearted and generous (although he still has slight selfish and jealous traits after his reform). Krillin is often used as comic relief or cannon fodder by the author, and has been killed the most amount of times in the Dragon Ball series. As the most prominent full-blooded human character in the Dragon Ball series, Krillin also represents a sense of normalcy to Goku and Gohan, as well as often being the most identifiable. Often when things in the Dragon World turn bizarre, it is left to Krillin to shake his head in disbelief and crack a joke. Despite his reputation as being a weakling compared to his Saiyan comrades, he is considered to be one of the stronger pure-blooded humans in the Dragon Ball series, being thousands of times stronger than the average person (although this is largely due to the fact that he was afforded much greater opportunities to increase his strength, such as gaining the ability to use ki, training under the Guardian of the Earth, and having his potential unlocked by Grand Elder Guru, things that no other human, such as Mr. Satan, ever had). Although he is not as strong as Goku or Gohan, his determination in helping his friends is a key asset. Furthermore, Krillin's ingenuity and talent for ki-manipulation is far superior than that of most warriors, even those stronger than himself, and he has an ability to sense hidden powers. Krillin had his dormant ki awakened by the Namek Elder, Guru, during the events of the Namek Saga (although it is possible that not all of his power was freed, due to the fact that Gohan still had more hidden power and that they both grew to be much stronger), and this helped keep him among the same level as his more naturally powerful friends, at least for a little while. Krillin has trained hard most of his life, becoming extremely powerful and proving it in combat with many foes. Unfortunately, he is quickly outclassed by many of the other characters in the series, such as Piccolo and the Saiyans; though among all the full-blooded humans he faces in combat he is one of the strongest. On one occasion, during the course of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, Yamcha says to Krillin's daughter that Krillin is "the strongest human being in the world." Some fans feel that the manga, Akira Toriyama, uses Yamcha to state a fact on this scene, as he also says that Krillin is the "strongest Earthling male" in an interview.11 As it is spoken in the context of Krillin being married to 18, it implies that Krillin is the strongest Earthling at least by that point in the series. At any rate, Krillin is brave and resourceful, and the audience identifies him as a good-natured underdog. Along with Yamcha, Krillin has also, arguably, adjusted to a relatively normal life better than many of his friends by seeking women in his life. He is among the more "normal" human of his friends, as he can be seen wearing normal clothes on days where he's not fighting, other than his typical martial arts dōgi, as well as engaging in other normal every-day activities such as watching TV, going to the beach, etc. In his role as Goku's best friend, Krillin was among the only humans to remain a main character for the majority of the series, even as Master Roshi, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Yajirobe, Chi-Chi and others faded into the background. Overall, Krillin is a highly valued character in the Dragon Ball series: powerful, loyal, and brave. Consistent with the theme of redemption in the series, he spares Android 18's life when presented with the chance to activate her self-destruct sequence because he finds her to be redeemable. In a bit of ironic fortune, he later marries the beautiful android and later has a daughter named Marron with her. 12 years later, Krillin has become a wise, honorable, knowledgeable and polite man who inspires his students through his advice, especially that of Rukido. Also, Krillin still maintains his playful attitude as he is seen joking around with Rukido. Powers and Abilities As a human, Krillin is the strongest human (only surpassed by Majuub and Saitama) and one of the most powerful beings on Planet Earth of the Seventh Universe. Krillin is said to be on par with both Goten and Trunks in their base forms and also is said to be much stronger than Rukido in his Super Saiyan form, suggesting that his power is above a regular Super Saiyan. In his 'Human Beyond God' form, Krillin's power has increased tremendously to the point of being on par with Shido in his Super Saiyan 3 form and Gohan in his Ultimate form. Also, Krillin in his Human Beyond God Form can fight with Bergamo the strongest being on Universe 9 on equal terms. At his full-powered state, Krillin is shown to be slightly more powerful than Kosho in his Super Saiyan 3 form and was able to fight on par against him. His power level in this form is about 153,500,000,000 and later 308,000,000,000 .By training for the Second Tournament of Power, His power level rises to about 617,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: Despite being a human, Krillin possesses tremendous physical strength as he is far superior to any human and exceeds that of a typical Saiyan soldier, even in their Super Saiyan forms. Krillin was able to easily overpower many Saiyan soldiers in their Super Saiyan forms and can even defeat Kyuri in her Super Saiyan form. Shido stated that Krillin's strength is comparable to that of an entire Saiyan squadron. At his full-power, Krillin was able to fight on par and briefly outmatch Kosho in his Super Saiyan 3 form. Superhuman Speed: Krillin possesses immeasurable speed to the point that it exceeds that of Space and Time. He was able to hold his own against and even outmatch Kosho in his Super Saiyan form in a contest of speed. While utilizing the 'Ultra Instinct' state, Krillin's speed has increased to the point that he can rival that of a Super Saiyan Blue. Superhuman Durability: Krillin possesses extreme levels of endurance and durability as he can take on a lot of punishment. Krillin was able to take on Kosho's Deluxe Bomber technique and remained nearly unfazed by the attack. Master Martial Artist: Krillin is an extremely talented martial artist, having been trained by Master Roshi and became one of the strongest fighters on earth. While not on Goku's level, Krillin is a very powerful martial artist as he can easily outmatch any fighter that he faces. Krillin is well-versed in Karate, Kung-Fu, Tai-Chi, Wing-Chun, Jeet Kune Do, Hapkido and Akkidio. Godly Ki-Mastery: After achieving the Ultra Instinct transformation, Krillin can change the nature of his Ki to that of the gods, increasing his power drastically. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Instant Transmission - Also called Instantaneous Transmission the user places their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a location that they teleport to. * Kaioken - Krillin forms a red ki aura around his body, multiplying his power level, enhancing his strength and speed. The highest level of this attack used is x20. Physical-Based Techniques * Advanced Movement Analysis - While training with Goku, Krillin was able to properly predict and counter an opponents attack which allows him to outmatch even the most skilled of opponents. With this technique, Krillin became capable of utilizing a similar but not quite as advanced automatic dodging technique * Mastery of Self-Movement - Krillin was able to use this technique after training with Goku, Gohan and Shido. Krillin's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. * Evil Containment Wave - Krillin uses this technique after been taught by Master Roshi. A technique designed to seal demons away by sucking them into a container with a special "Demon Seal" ofuda on it. The move requires huge stamina and endurance to perform, if user does not have enough life force they will die soon after performing it, despite the success of the technique. * Kaioken Attack - '''Krillin powers up to Kaio-ken x3 as he charges at the opponent and roundhouse kicks them up into the air. Then, he flies up in the air and punches the opponent away. Next, he flies up over the opponent and down behind to double kick them further up into the air. Finally, Krillin flies up into the air around the opponent and hook kicks them down into the ground, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Energy-Based Techniques * ''Ki'' Blast''' – The most basic form of energy wave. * Ki Sense – Krillin is capable of sensing the energy of his foes. It is noted that Krillin is a master sensor, as he was able to sense Perfect Cell's full power just by being hit by him once (while he was heavily suppressed), and could sense that Future Trunks had a further transformation. * Speed Ki Blast – Krillin's signature attack in the Raging Blast games. * Balloon Technique (Fūsenka)3 – Krillin sucks in some air, causing him to inflate like a balloon and float. He uses this technique during his battle against Goku in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. * Farting (Sukashippe) – Krillin goes above an opponent and farts in their face. Used as a revenge after Bacterian did the same to him. * Orin Combo - A rush technique learned by Krillin during his training at the Orin Temple which appears as one of his Super Skills in the Xenoverse series. Krillin performs a rush attack while ascending then delivers a final strike that knocks the opponent downwards. * Kamehameha – Krillin learns the move by just watching Goku and Yamcha use it, and he uses this move for the first time in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament against Chiaotzu. * Super Kamehameha - A stronger version of the Kamehameha originally developed by Goku. * Destructo Disc – Also known as Kienzan, is an attack invented by Krillin that has very sharp edges that can cut through just about anything. Originally used by Krillin during the fight with Nappa, though Vegeta managed to warn Nappa to dodge in time causing Nappa to only receive a small cut on his cheek. * Solar Flare – An attack that can blind anyone who is facing the user unless their eyes are closed. Krillin used this technique against Dodoria, Frieza in his second form and (in the anime) Imperfect Cell. * Solar Flare x100 - An enhanced version of the Solar Flare that strengthens the blinding effect to where it can also blind if the opponent's eyes are closed, and they will also be unable to sense the user's ki, leaving them completely defenseless. Transformations Full-Powered State Krillin achieved this form, when using his maximum power. Krillin's appearance remains the same, but now has gained an aura that is similar to that of the Super Saiyan 3 transformation. Gohan stated that this is Krillin at his full-power. In this form, Krillin can fight on par and briefly outmatch Kosho in his Super Saiyan 3 form. His power level in this form is about 25,000,000,000,000 and later 40,000,000,000,000. Kaioken State Krillin achieved this form, after utilizing the Kaioken technique and learning it from King Kai. The highest multiplication this form can reach is about 20%. Krillin's appearance is still the same, but is now shrouded in red aura all around his body. In this form, Krillin at Kaioken 10% was able to fight on par against Kosho in his Super Saiyan 4 form. Later at Kaioken 20%, Krillin was able to defeat Kosho in his Perfect Super Saiyan 4 form. His power level in this form at 10% is about 250,000,000,000,000 and later 400,000,000,000,000. Later at 20%, His power level rises to about 500,000,000,000,000 and later 800,000,000,000,000. Human Beyond God Krillin achieved this form, after overcoming his fears with Goku. Krillin gains a new power up by facing his fears and controlling his heart. Krillin's aura does not disperse as it usually does but takes shape around his body, as he is not allowing any of his ki to leak out. Krillin focuses his ki ''around his hands to enhance his attack power. Krillin also gain power similar to that of a Saiyan Beyond God, but also on par with a Super Saiyan 3. In this form, Krillin is said to be on par with Shido in his Super Saiyan 3 form and Gohan in his Ultimate Form. Krillin can also fight equally with Bergamo the strongest being on Universe 9. His power level in this form is about 140,000,000,000,000,000 and later 453,000,000,000,000,000. For the Second Tournament of Power, His power level rises to about 1,150,000,000,000,000,000. Ultra Instinct Krillin achieved this form, after learning the Ultra Instinct technique. Krillin's appearance remains the same, but gained an aura that is very similar to the Super Saiyan Blue transformation. In this state, Krillin's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Goku and Shido stated that Krillin has achieved God-ki in this form. In this form, Krillin can fight on par against Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue form. His power level in this form is about 190,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships '''Krillin and Goku' - Krillin was originally the arch-rival of Goku, but later became his best friend and trusted ally. Krillin sees Goku as like a brother to him and also has much respect for him. Krillin is also the reason for Goku's transformation into a Super Saiyan. Krillin and Shido - Krillin see's Shido as like a nephew to him, due to him being Goku's son. Krillin is also one of the trainers for Shido and gives him great advice. Shido has great respect for Krillin and refers to him as 'Krillin-Sama'. Krillin and Android 18 - Android 18 and Krillin's relationship began as a mutual yet unspoken attraction despite their meeting as enemies in battle, as she spared his life and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It has been shown that 18 is an emotionally supportive wife, offering kind words and wisdom to Krillin in his moments of self-doubt and loves him very much. Krillin cares and loves her so much that he is willing to sacrifice himself to protect her. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gods Category:Humans